The Administrative Core provides all the administrative functions necessary for the Program Project Grant (PPG). These functions specific to the PPG include: Scheduling/reserving rooms/resources for PPG-specific scientific presentations, journal club and administrative meetings, Assisting Project Core Directors with acquisitions, Resolving problems that have an impact on the PPG, Reference database management for the whole PPG, Accumulation and production of annual progress reports for the External Advisory Committee review, Arranging the travel, housing, reimbursement and honorarium for the annual External Advisory Committee meeting, Production of transcription of External Advisory Committee minutes, Reviews of PPG-specific Publications/Presentations, IRBapplications andrenewals, Management of the PPGPurchase Card Long range scientific andadministrative planning Maintaining space andasset data for the PPG RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core will provide program management for the successful development of state-of-the-art imaging, registration, and quantitative imaging techniques for the management of individual clinical cancer patient's therapy.